


Bath Time

by arcaneProgrammer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bath Time, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneProgrammer/pseuds/arcaneProgrammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, all Kaneki wants is a warm bath and time to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is M/M and a one-shot!

The metallic pang of blood was heavy in the air as Tsukiyama Shuu slowly made his way to his beloved Kaneki. He smiled sweetly and that ever present cold look on his beloved’s face melted ever so slowly. As Kaneki’s kagune started retreating, he made his way over to Tsukiyama, being greeted with a warm hug and gentle whispers in a language foreign to Kaneki’s ears. Although, he couldn't quite complain. It's the same damn words that had him fall a few years ago, back when he was so innocent and pure. Now, even sticky and stained with blood, Tsukiyama still loved him and that was what made his heart flutter just like their first meeting.

After a relatively short walk back to their apartment, Tsukiyama ran a warm bath for his Kaneki. “Kaneki-kun! Shall I make you some tea or coffee? And how would you like your bath?”

“With you in it, of course. And tea would be great,” Kaneki simply replied cooly, watching Tsukiyama’s usually serene and seductive eyes widen and his pale cheeks fill with a lovely shade of pink.

Of course Kaneki knew that Tsukiyama could easily dominate over him, having him beg for the mercy of release as Tsukiyama would whisper heated and lusty words right into his ears. Words that would instantly unravel Kaneki and fill him with undying desire.

Coming to his senses, Kaneki shook his head and smiled gently, his thoughts moving to Tsukiyama's generosity. Of course, Shuu was relatively rich, but he had never spared any expense on Kaneki and made sure to properly spoil him. Like now, when Shuu made sure Kaneki drank pure water and the finest tea, with a large bathtub scented like lilacs and Chamomile to calm his aching nerves. Speaking of that bath, the young half-ghoul was starting to become very uncomfortable in his battle suit as it had been soaked in blood from his… previous task.

He slowly tip toed his way to their elaborate bathroom and wrapped his arms around Shuu, scaring him so badly that Shuu fell over into the tub, completely clothed! Kaneki flat out laughed at how silly Tsukiyama's appearance was and the ghoul chuckled along, stating, “Well, I'm in the bath!”

Kaneki smirked, something he knew always grabbed Tsukiyama's attention and helped the other up while stating, “I want you undressed… My body is sore and I'm in need of some relaxation.”

Shuu nodded happily and undressed quickly, putting his silky red robe on. He gently ran his fingers under Kaneki’s chin and lifted his head so that they were face to face, lips so close that their breaths mixed together. Kaneki's facade of dominant slowly shredded as he looked needier and needier by the second of them holding each other close. Tsukiyama moved in as if to kiss Kaneki and then pulled away, only to see the beautiful and pouty pink lips waiting, a color that matched his cheeks, and his eyes squeezed shut. The older man slowly whispered in the younger’s ear “Dolce” and the word seemed to be more of a purr as Kaneki shivered, anticipation building steadily. 

Tsukiyama ran a delicate hand down Kaneki's shoulders, peeling off the black battle suit in order to expose the sensitive creamy skin that lay underneath. He simply couldn't take the way Kaneki was so different, yet so much like his former self that it meddled in Tsukiyama's brain and caused him to simply catch his breath. Kaneki turned from Tsukiyama gently once he was undressed and stepped into the warm water, not enjoying the cool air that was invading his senses from the temperature of the bathroom itself and the loss of contact from Tsukiyama. 

The older ghoul followed in suit, slipping the silken robe off of himself and shedding it on the floor as he entered the water and handed Kaneki his tea, made perfectly. He wrapped his arms around the younger and nuzzled into his neck gently, embracing the scent. Kaneki shifted carefully closer, so that he could lean into Tsukiyama's warmth.

Seizing the opportunity, Tsukiyama carefully washed Kaneki’s gentle body, feeling every muscle and every inch of supple skin. He whispered words of soft adoration and Kaneki's eyes rolled back as he trailed his finger tips down the other’s torso. With all of this stimulation, Kaneki felt himself become aroused and cursed at Tsukiyama for adding rose petals in the water and scenting everything so sweetly.

Tsukiyama knew exactly what he was doing to the relaxed boy in front of him. After all, they always had a.. Special time together when Kaneki felt this way. The older made sure to nip at Kaneki's ear gently, breathing in the delicate scent and his fingers slipped back down to tease at Kaneki's creamy skin. With all of the touching and mumbles of love, Kaneki couldn't contain himself and turned to face Tsukiyama. “What is it, mon chérie?” Tsukiyama asked, keeping the lust in his eyes hidden and staring at the now panting and blushing half-ghoul.

“Tsukiyama, stop teasing me! It's not nice,” Kaneki pouted and Tsukiyama licked his lips.

“Tell me what you want then,” he purred, his voice all but a husky whisper that sent shivers down Kaneki's spine.

“I want you Tsukiyama! Please, make love to me!” Kaneki's face was beet red at that point and it took all of Tsukiyama's self control to not carelessly pound into the boy right then and there.

He needed to wait. He wanted to wait. He needed to make sure Kaneki was anticipating enough for an amazing climax. And what better and sexier place than in a tub surrounded by rose petals and calming waters? Tsukiyama smirked and pulled Kaneki close, taking a vibrator he had on hand and turning it on to a steady rhythm he knew would make Kaneki burst. Tsukiyama kisses Kaneki gently, caressing his cheek with one hand as he slowly slipped the vibrator in, causing Kaneki to become very sloppy with the kiss and stopping it to moan and pant. 

Once Tsukiyama pulled away, he truly realizes how arouses he was as Kaneki ground his hips into the vibrator and moaned out while panting. And oh my, was it a lovely sight to see indeed. Noticing how Tsukiyama was staring but not giving himself attention, Kaneki's hand tentatively grabbed Tsukiyama's hard erection, prompting a groan from the older man. “Tsu-Tsukiyama.. Mm.. Can you.. Sit up? I…Haaah.. Want to suck.. Aaaaah!” Kaneki moaned and Tsukiyama could only nod as he sat up on the end of the tub where there was a place to sit.

Kaneki slowly moved over, legs trembling from the constant stimulation and took Tsukiyama’s tip in his mouth. He locked up and down carefully, just the way Tsukiyama enjoyed it in order to gain moans from the older. Kaneki then slowly began to bob his head and his pale grey eyes met with Tsukiyama's lustful purple ones, causing Kaneki to have the sweetest and most lustful facial expression. Kaneki began to deep throat Shuu and all the older could do was moan and hold back his orgasm. Kaneki pulled off slowly, his now red lips giving a satisfied pop and Tsukiyama pulled the vibrator out of Kaneki.

Mewling in protest, Kaneki glared slightly for being left empty, but Tsukiyama pulled him to his lap and slowly inserted himself in. A string of expletives left Kaneki's mouth as he lowered himself. As Kaneki adjusted, Tsukiyama caught his mouth in a kiss, prompting throaty groans and moans from the younger. 

After a bit of adjustment, Tsukiyama began to thrust evenly, relishing in the warmth and the lewd sounds coming from Kaneki's mouth. He brushed against the spot that could instantly make Kaneki come undone and Kaneki's back arched. “Again! Tsukiyama!” Kaneki moaned out and Tsukiyama nodded.

He continuously hit the sensitive spot and after only a few more minutes, Kaneki was shuddering and calling his name, covering his and Tsukiyama's chest with his sticky white liquid. As Kaneki came, he tightened drastically, causing Tsukiyama to fill him to the brim with warm cum.

Half an hour later, the two were out of their bath and wrapped in their own silky robes, one sleeve slipping down Kaneki's shoulder gently. Tsukiyama smiled and pulled Kaneki into a tight hug and whispered, “Je t’aime."


End file.
